Contractual Obligations
by Keikokin
Summary: Narcissa broke her marriage contract with Lucius. So he collects his new bride, the heir of the Black family even if it isn't by blood... Poor Harry...Warnings: PreSlash, Draco bashing and mentions of attempted rape. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


This story is Pre-Slash and is rated Pg-13: mentions of attempted rape

Dumbledore paced in his office. He'd been putting off this day as long as possible but now it was unavoidable. The moment was here. A knock sounded at his door. In walked the blond aristocrat smirking.

"Hello Lucius," Dumbledore said coolly. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games. Where's Potter?" Lucius demanded leaning on his snake staff.

"In class I suspect. Why do you wish to see our Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore sat down feeling the weight of the oncoming emotional storm.

"You can drop the act Albus the law is clear on this issue." Lucius said smugly.

"I need time to prepare him for the news," Albus offered.

"It is not my fault or concern that you failed in seventeen years to mention this to him. He is of age. I will take him now as is my right." Lucius sneered.

Albus hung his head for a moment before turning to the nearest portrait. "Please fetch Mr. Potter." The man in the portrait mounted a horse then sped out of the frame. He took of his glassed, rubbed his face settling on pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you doing this?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Why I think that would be obvious. Because I CAN."

"Surely Narcissa doesn't approve," Dumbledore put his glasses back on.

"Have you become so feeble minded to forget my marriage to Narcissa ended the day Mr. Potter was born and has been merely a convenience? One that I assure you ended this morning." Lucius snickered. "Never knew she could scream so loudly when I threw her out."

"But he hates you and you him, must you do this?" Dumbledore pleaded.

"It is high time that he learned just because he is the famous Harry Potter he will not always be so pampered." Lucius stood suddenly hitting the stone floor with his snake stick hard. "What is taking him so long?"

"But your son will surely object?" Dumbledore retorted.

"Draco is a Malfoy and knows his place, as will Potter!" Lucius turned baring his teeth. A knock came to the door and in an automatic gesture Lucius' hand flew up to his head to smooth his hair before he brushed away a non-existent speck off his black cloak.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore called out in a tired tone of defeat.

"Headmaster I was told you wanted to see me?" Harry gritted his teeth when he saw Mr. Malfoy but tried to ignore his presence.

"Don't I even get a 'hello'? I shall have to work on your manners Mr. Potter," Lucius said coolly.

"Mr. Malfoy if you were to teach me manners then I would be killing innocent children alongside egotistical monsters, such as yourself." Harry replied baring his teeth.

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled grabbing for his wand.

"Enough!" Dumbledore stood suddenly and the air fairly crackled with his magic swirling around the room.

"Right, why did you send for me?" Harry asked taking several steps away from where Lucius stood seething.

"Please sit Harry," Dumbledore offered.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand." Harry said looking cautiously at Lucius.

"As you know Sirius Black your godfather was related to Narcissa Black, Mr. Malfoys former wife." Dumbledore began.

"Former?" Harry looked at Lucius who nodded. Frowning Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "So?"

"The Blacks were a pureblood family that had contracted Narcissa to me by marriage at our births." Lucius said tired of waiting. "In the event she broke the marriage contract by not providing enough heirs, or infidelity the youngest Black would take her place at my side. You being Sirius' godson are that person by default and at seventeen become my spouse."

"I-I'm not a Black," Harry said softly while his mind tried to focus as it swirled with facts.

"By the measure of the law, you being the sole beneficiary to Sirius' estate the Wizarding Law sees you as his one true heir." Dumbledore offered.

"As such you will come to live with me or if need be I will move in here," Lucius looked about with disgust, "until you graduate your post-studies program."

"You hate me. Why are you doing this?" Harry asked Mr. Malfoy directly.

"Simply because I can," Lucius smirked. "Put out your arm."

"It would go easier if you did as he said Harry," Albus looked over the half moon spectacles perched on his nose at Harry in a very defeated way.

"Why should I? You expect me to just roll over and play fetch for Lucius Bloody Malfoy? He's a deatheater for crying out loud!" Harry banged on Albus' desk in protest.

"Your arm," Lucius grated between his teeth.

"I don't bloody think so!" Harry roared back.

"You will keep a civil tongue in your mouth!" Lucius roared in return. Albus sighed watching all his prize possessions fall from the room as the combined magic of the two wizards made the walls shake. "Petrificus totalus!"

Harry's eyes still sparkled with rage as the spell hit him and he toppled over to the floor.

Lucius smiled inwardly as he floated Harry to waist level before placing a bonding bracelet on his wrist.

"Malfoy charm ineffective?" Severus said from the doorway.

"Shut up you!" Lucius roared.

"Is this really necessary?" Albus pleaded. "Let him stay here and he can return to the Manor at night."

"No. He comes to the Manor where he belongs whether he likes it or not." Lucius tossed his hair back over his shoulder in one elegant tossing of the head.

"Better you than me. I'm surprised you'd want to sully yourself with Potter, Lucius." Snape remarked folding his arms over his chest.

Lucius' nostrils flared. "Revenge is its own prize."

"So you plan to use him to further your political power and position in the community," Snape summarized. Lucius nodded and floated the young man into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor".

"I don't think even Potter will forgive you for this Albus." Severus sighed. "I told you not to pamper him."

"Somehow I couldn't inflict another pain onto his shoulders." Albus said his voice cracking.

"I'll try to talk Lucius into letting me tutor him in the rest of his advanced courses, since that's what you will ask me to do anyway." Severus rolled his eyes then left the room in a swirl of black robes.

"Forgive me Harry, someday," Dumbledore whispered aloud.

End Chapter 1

"I know you can hear me Potter so listen carefully. This is your room. My room is next door. You do not come into my room, unless I invite you. I will come into your room anytime I chose since it is my house, my rules. The elves will fill you in on meal times and you will be suitably attired or I will have you flogged. Then I will heal you magically and do it repeatedly until the lesson sinks into that feeble mind of yours. When we are in public together you will be quiet at all times. You will behave or else you will be flogged when we get home. Severus was correct. I am doing this for power, revenge and my standing in the community. This is not some romantic marriage, I assure you. If you do any damage to the Manor I will have you flogged. Any more of your foul language and I will have your tongue ripped out put back in and done again."

Lucius removed the spell.

"Is that clear?" Lucius sneered.

"Yes," Harry snarled.

"Keep fighting boy and I'll flog you myself. Perhaps a trip into the torture chamber will do the trick? Remember any damage I inflict I can heal then repeat to my satisfaction."

Harry didn't say a word just stood and seethed. He was mad with Lucius but he was really angry with a certain Headmaster.

"Very good Potter. Now I expect to see you at dinner." Lucius left the room and much to Harry's dismay had taken his wand from his person. With a thump Harry sat dejectedly on the bed and stared at the bracelet that now bound him to Lucius Malfoy. Just as Harry was debating whether to scream or cry he heard a small pop.

"Is you Master Harry sir?" the elf said looking very nervous.

"Yeah lucky me. Who are you?" Harry asked grateful for anything to take his mind off his predicament. The house elf looked like it was a girl. It wore a pink pillowcase that was embroidered with a "W".

"Wobble, sir. Lord Malfoy says I am to serve you." Harry sat back on the bed remembering Dobby trying to help him had almost killed him. "Does Master need anything?"

"My stuff is still at Hogwarts. Am I allowed to have it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Lord Malfoy sent for your things already Master Harry. Is there anything else?" Wobble asked pulling at her pillowcase.

"Where am I?" Harry asked feeling very stupid.

Wobbly looked at him sadly. "Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, but it's actually unplottable."

"So is he always this big an…oh never mind. When is dinner?" Harry asked staring at his hands feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

"Master Harry should start getting ready now. I'll go start the bath," Wobble ran off. Putting his head down in his hands Harry broke down and cried. When Wobble came back out she didn't know what to do. She'd never seen the Malfoys cry. Climbing up into the bed she did what she did when little elflings cried. She put her arm around Harry and rocked him from side to side as he let it all lose. This was the odd scene that Lucius walked in on.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped. Wobby jumped down looking from Lucius to Harry nervously.

"M-Master Harry was crying my Lord." Wobby pulled at her ears.

"What?" Lucius looked in surprise at the man on the bed who had his back turned to him hurriedly wiping at his face. "Why?" the tone was one of complete puzzlement.

Harry jumped to his feet and Lucius could see that he had indeed been crying. "Why? Because you have just ruined any chance I had at a normal life for the rest of my years. I finally manage to make it past that stupid Dark Lord of yours and this is my reward to lose the rest of my life to you. Of course I'm upset!" Storming off toward the bathroom Harry began taking off his robe and t-shirt mindless of the fact Lucius was staring after him in surprise.

The arrogant blond was just about to give him a speech for his weakness when his eyes took in the now half naked form in front of him. Harry had a perfect body; there was no other word for it. It vaguely reminded Lucius of the statue of David. For the first time in his life he got an erection from looking at a man. The sheer realization made him flee the room, grateful that Harry had not looked back to see the hard on he was so obviously sporting.

He went quickly into his own room slamming the door behind him. With quick strides he walked to his own bathroom closing the door so hard it rattled the hinges. Quickly he released the erection staring at it in amazement. What had come over him? It was only Harry Potter! The child was the same age as his son! But that was not the body of a child. Lucius' hand wrapped around his erection, as he reflected on how Harry's physique had been a shock. He'd only seen him in loose clothing. The muscles, the tan back that tapered down to the perfect waist, the tight ass evident when the robe came off. Lucius' hand moved up and down the shaft. What would it be like to feel those lips wrapped around his cock? Tight, hot wet lips willingly sucking his cock. With a shudder Lucius shot his cum into the sink.

"I do not believe this. There is no way I want Potter! If I did I would have taken him!" he growled putting his spent cock away. He waved the mess away further aggravating himself to think he'd just done a cleaning charm instead of letting the house elves clean the mess. "It's simply been too long!" Growling he began to pace his room. "It's not possible! I am NOT interested! This is for revenge plain and to simply teach the brat a lesson! He's spoiled rotten. Yes he needs a lesson. It was those stupid tears. I never could tolerate crying. It was a freak reaction; it was so womanlike. Yes, that was it." With a sigh he composed himself and went to his study for a drink before dinner.

Harry sat at the dinner table. He was embarrassed that he had cried in front of Lucius Malfoy. Wobbly had been very nervous that the man would come back at any minute to take him to the dungeons. Why had the man left so quickly? Why hadn't he been punished? Was all the talk about flogging and torture just that – talk?

"Good you are on time," Lucius suddenly appeared in the doorway of the massive dining room. He looked oddly at Harry then sat down. A butler appeared out of nowhere as did a serving girl who began to attend them. Harry tensed as he saw them. He'd never been around servants before. When the woman ladled out his soup he said, "Thank you." The girl was so startled by the simple words she dropped the ladle.

"You clumsy girl get out!" Lucius roared. The girl grabbed the ladle and ran off in tears.

"Why did you yell at her like that?" Harry snapped tossing down his napkin and ran after her.

"POTTER!" Lucius roared but Harry continued to run after her until he found her sobbing and shaking two rooms away.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry. He's a git. I've never been around a place like this. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Harry offered handing the young woman a handkerchief. "Please don't cry. I've done enough for both of us."

"Why are you being so nice to me Master Harry?" she sniffled.

"YES WHY ARE YOU BEHAVING IN THIS MANNER?" Lucius bellowed from behind them. The girl squeaked and ran off.

Harry's nostrils flared. "She has feelings you know. Just because you've never had a feeling one day in your life doesn't mean the rest of us don't, your majesty."

"Why you self-important, spoiled …"

"And that's another thing, I am not spoiled. I spent most of my life growing up with a family who hated me. I lived in a cupboard until I got my letter. Whoever told you I was spoiled is an idiot!"

"That's it!" Lucius raised his wand but felt a firm hand upon his wrist.

"I can speak for myself Lucius no reason to kill him. Well, at least not just for that. I do, however have a rather lengthy list in my office of reasons that would be worthwhile." Severus said coolly.

Lucius was seething but nodded turned on his heel and walked off back to the dining room.

"Very good Mr. Potter. He almost killed you before dinner. You have such a winning way with people." Severus smirked.

"I'm actually glad to see you, thanks Professor." Harry said with relief.

"Oh my less then one day with Lucius and you are civil to me. Hard day?" Severus almost grinned.

"I think I miss the Dursleys," Harry said with a sigh following Severus out to the dining room.

End Chapter 3

"But not a certain Headmaster I'd wager, by the way Potter," Severus began as they entered the dining room. Harry retook his seat. "You don't talk to servants here"

"Too bad," Harry replied snapping the napkin before putting it back into his lap.

"Wrong answer," Lucius growled. "Perhaps a night without a meal will curb your tongue."

"Hardly, I don't care," Harry got up and left Lucius sputtering in rage for the second time in mere minutes.

"Interesting," Severus said rubbing his chin. "Albus must have been telling the truth, for a change."

"What about?" Lucius threw down his napkin all appetite gone. His stomach had gone sour with his temper.

"After you two left the old fool and I had a rather lengthy discussion. Potter was telling you the truth about those muggles. His first letter had been delivered to a cupboard. Hagrid was sent to fetch him and found he'd been sleeping on a floor in a shanty. His friends had reported that at one point they had incarcerated him in an upstairs bedroom with bars on the windows. He'd been starved almost every summer. They lied about how his parents died and beat him when he showed any signs he was a wizard. He showed up the first day in rags under his robes wearing a pair of glasses that were the wrong prescription and had been fixed repeatedly. There are even rumors that his uncle sexually assaulted him." Severus sat back.

"But you told me he had been spoiled." Lucius gasped in shock.

"Dumbledore wanted me to think that so Potter would have one person who would not treat him like a Prince. He felt my treating him so poorly would keep him grounded and make it easier for him to return to the Dursleys." Severus shook his head. "It appears we were both duped. I've done him a great in-service over the years. All those threats I gave him just made him resent me even more. And they bounced off him. I've hit him with everything Luc and I've never seen him break."

"I have." Lucius said quietly as he started to see the whole picture.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"When I went into his room earlier I was witness to the strangest scene I've even seen in my life. One of my house elves was rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him."

"What? Why?" Severus gasped.

"He was crying." Lucius looked away toward Harry's room.

"Potter? Crying?" Severus was stunned. "What did you do?"

"I demanded to know the meaning of it. He said I'd ruined the rest of his life, that he'd never had a chance at a his own life." Lucius said softly.

"Did you threaten him?" Severus asked just as softly.

"Yes, with flogging and cutting out his tongue." Lucius put his face in his palm.

"YOU WHAT?" Severus shouted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Lucius yelled back. "How was he ever able to defeat that half-blood lunatic?"

"That was the beauty of it Dumbledore let his anger build and build until the day of the battle. On that day as Potter walked out the front gates of the school he took off the binding he had on him so the boys powers didn't leak prematurely anymore. He was a walking time bomb that exploded exactly where he was meant to be."

Lucius leaned back and shook his head. "Genius but what of Potter?"

"Dumbledore didn't ever expect him to survive the battle. So he never took it into consideration. It's one of the reasons he never told him about the Black contract." Severus grimaced.

"Well it looks like the joke is on me. I did this for revenge. The only revenge is making that coot feel worse than before along with all his friends, is that it?" Lucius wondered aloud. "So where does this leave me now Severus?" Lucius asked calmly.

Severus sighed. His friend was in a mess. If only he'd known he could have stopped Lucius from this horrific mistake. "As I see it you can have this annulled."

"Then I'd face the scorn of the public, again." Lucius sneered. "Or?"

"Try to make a real go of it." Severus said simply.

"Go of what? You saw him he detests me. There is nothing between us but animosity, and that's on a good day."

Severus rubbed at his temples. "Let's eat and let me think. Send a tray to his room."

Nodding Lucius sent a tray to Harry's room before they both ate in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts.

"Well?" Lucius asked as Severus finished. Lucius still didn't eat much; the whole night had really set off his ulcers.

"Potter is still one of the most powerful wizards of our age. He could be an important asset to you. His name alone will erase any scorn from the name of Malfoy. But the public will want to see him happy. Those soppy sods will want to see him find love. If they suspect otherwise they will turn on you. I suggest either you find a way to make him fall in love with you," Severus rolled his eyes, "or have this annulled now."

"But if I have it annulled they will still hold it against me," Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is a losing battle. That is unless you fancy him in someway?" Severus snapped his head to look at his friend with a piercing glare. Remembering his earlier transgression Lucius sighed in defeat. "No," Severus chortled. "Straight as an arrow Lucius Malfoy is bisexual?"

"Oh do shut up!" Lucius sneered. "I never said any such thing!"

"No wonder you've always been so vicious toward him. You made me look mild in comparison. He was downright friendly toward me tonight." Severus smirked. "Now I know why."

"This changes everything." Lucius said suddenly unsure of what to do next and feeling very unsettled.

"I told Albus I would tutor him to keep an eye on him. But if you like I can escort him back right now." Severus folded his arms.

Shaking his head Lucius stood and walked to Harry's room. Lucius hesitated only a moment before walking in to the intimate scene of the house elf had rocking the young man again. Green eyes full of anger and pain met his own.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough to me today?" Harry snarled.

"The day is not yet over. We need to discuss the situation." Lucius stated simply.

"Situation? May I remind you that you, not I, brought this all into play?"

"That is part of what we must discuss. Until recently, moments ago actually, I had no idea what you had been through."

"Snape the snitch."

"Mmm, yes, well the fact remains we are bonded whether you consented or not."

"CONSENTED OR NOT? You petrified me, imprisoned me into what almost amounts to servitude with this damn bracelet, carried me off like some barbarian, or caveman."

"I do not believe in being denied what is rightfully mine."

Chapter 4 

"RIGHTFULLY, I am mine. I am not yours Mr. Malfoy. I am a human being same as you. Yet you walk around as if your shite doesn't stink but you BETTER BELIEVE IT DOES and to high heaven! And so do you and your arrogant bullshit of thinking you're better than everyone else!"

"Well, I am pureblood."

"A pureblood that had to kiss Voldemort's hems when you weren't kissing his arse!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do? Torture me, beat me, rape me…it's all been done! I had one thing left you arrogant piece of shite, DREAMS, and now you've taken those too!"

A heavy silence filled the air and the house elf began to stroke Harry's back in the interim.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter that wasn't my intent. You are right. In my arrogance I did not consider your feelings in this matter. Nor did I foresee its affect upon you or your life."

"Did you just apologize? Do you really think that will cut it, or excuse you? The all mighty Lucius Malfoy aristocrat extraordinaire has apologized! Stop the presses! This is my life you destroyed. Granted I don't know what Sirius was thinking but he's gone. You could have let the whole matter drop, but NO. Why? Revenge, yeah, power, yeah. But maybe just because you're a pompous airbag git who doesn't realize he shares the planet with about 20 billion MUGGLES! They don't know who you are or even care that you exist!"

"You are correct. I shouldn't have done this. It was a mistake. But what's done is done. My solicitor is excellent, I assure you, but even I don't know if he can break a bonding – even one that was forcibly rendered."

"So now I'm stuck here with you. How exactly do you intend to remedy what this has cost me, you egotistical bastard?"

"I suppose all I can do at this point besides offer you apologies is to swear that I will never hurt you or harm you intentionally. You may think of the Manor as your home. For all intensive purposes we are…"

"Don't even say it. Somehow if you don't say it, I can pretend that I am still Harry Potter. That's all I can do now is pretend that everything is okay."

"Only Malfoys live at Malfoy Manor, proper."

"You couldn't let it go could you?"

"As you said I am an egotistical bastard in my actions."

"You admit it then?"

"I've been called worse by far lesser wizards. Do not concern yourself with any matrimonial obligations either. I will not force you ever again."

"I can think of only one way." He took out his wand and waved his hand over it while muttering an incantation. "Repellus et protectum maleus magic o Harry Potter." He sighed before looking back up. "There will that suffice?"

"Why should I? I don't speak Latin."

"I really must take to the school board about the curriculum at that school these days. My wand will now repel and protect you from all magic with bad intent behind it. In other words I cannot cast a spell that would hurt you in any way, in fact I just became your protector."

"But I notice I don't have my wand yet?" Harry drawled.

"I'd rather wait on that, in case you decide to kill yourself so you don't have to live with such and arrogant, stuck up, pompous git of a bastard such as myself. Good night Mr. Potter." Lucius closed the door. "He'll soon be asleep. Perhaps I'll talk to him again in the morning. Tell Albus… I won't hurt him." With a nod Severus turned and left.

Lucius went to his study and sat drinking a brandy while thinking. If Harry had been little more than a servant there should be a way to prove it. Why did he cry so much? Draco never cried like that. Narcissa only cried fake tears when she wanted her way. It was oddly upsetting. The house elves hadn't done that rocking bit with any of them. Well perhaps Draco as a baby. Was Potter afraid? No, he had killed Voldemort. But he had been programmed for that. Why did having a life of his own mean so much to him? None of it made much sense. How could the hero of the Wizarding world be so…delicate?

He sipped his brandy. Then there was the other side. The Potter that fought back yelling in his face absolutely fearless. Lucius could not recall the last time someone had berated him in such a manner. It had taken all his control not to strike out at the young man, often reminding himself of Potter's past and the current situations bearing down on him.

Which was the real Potter? Lucius sighed.

Draco was so much easier to deal with, in many ways. At least he was predictable. Speaking of Draco where did he stand on all this? Of course he had told Dumbledore that Draco would fall in line but nothing could be further than the truth. Draco had his mother's mouth. No wonder he and Potter fought so in school they were both quite similar in that respect. But if Draco had a problem with it there would be hell to pay. What a spoiled little prick he'd become. Ever since he graduated he'd done nothing but squander money and drag the name through the mud. At least having Potter in the family would bring some respect back to the name. Was Draco too big for the rack?

End chapter 4 

"Father!" Draco yelled from the door snapping him from his thoughts. Inwardly Lucius cringed, looking at the brandy he did the unthinkable of such a fine liquor and tossed it all back in one shot for fortification.

"Draco," Lucius greeted his son in his coolest tone possible.

"What the bloody sodding hell is going on? There's a rumor going around that you have gone and bonded yourself to Saint Potter! Mother is beside herself saying you threw her out! She claims that you said your marriage to her was invalid for years! What the blazes is the meaning of this?" Draco raged making spit fly, as he spoke a small vein was throbbing in his neck Lucius noticed. He silently hoped Draco would give himself a heart attack one of these days so he'd shut up for a change. Lucius stood to pour himself another brandy silently scolding himself for gulping it before like some commoner.

He turned leaning against the bar fixing a cold penetrating gaze upon his son. "Living my life as I see fit is what is 'going on' as you put it so eloquently."

"You mean to tell me it's true? Are you mad? You threw mother aside for POTTER?" Draco now had another vein throbbing in his neck.

"Miss Black was well aware of the terms of the wedding contract." Lucius swirled the brandy in his snifter thinking fondly of the day in the future when Draco would move out of the Manor.

"MISS BLACK? HER NAME IS MALFOY!" Draco's face had turned a rather unbecoming shade of puce.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Check your facts. Our marriage was terminated long ago, I was simply being generous since there were other facts such as you to consider. I see now, I need not of bothered."

"You better not bring that piece of bloody trash into my home!" Draco's hair was coming out of its clasp where it was being held since he'd let it grow out. It gave him a wild animal look that wasn't very flattering either.

"Potter is now my bonded and as such will live in MY home. If you have a problem with it feel free to go live with your mother," Lucius sipped his brandy while fingering his snake stick menacingly his amusement wearing thinner by the minute.

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits as he saw the fingering of the cane. "You can't protect him at all times. When he is gone mother will be reinstated."

"Need I remind you he killed Voldemort? Do you really think killing a sniveling little spoiled brat like you will even cause him a nosebleed?" Lucius smirked putting down his glass and placing the snake stick across his lap.

"You haven't heard the end of this!" Draco raged sensing the end of the conversation was near.

"Really? Do tell me Draco, isn't your bank account attached to your mothers?" Lucius' eyes glared at his son. "You are only here at my benevolence."

"The Manor will one day be mine," Draco said standing tall.

"We will see," Lucius smiled and the room dropped ten degrees. Draco shivered then putting on his best pout left the room in a huff. A sigh escaped Lucius' lips, "God I hate that brat."

"So do I," came a voice from the opposite doorway. Lucius looked up in surprise at having been caught in such an unguarded private moment. Harry walked in and sat down in one of the chairs on the far side of the room. "Thanks for having dinner sent to my room."

Lucius sat back. He hadn't fully considered how to deal with Potter yet. "You are welcome." Should he berate his behavior? Yes, some things could not be tolerated. But in some respects he had it coming. "In regards to your behavior it was completely I hope I am not about to hear a repeat performance. Do we have an understanding **boy**?"

Harry had looked like he was about to say something to retaliate right up until that last comment. Suddenly he'd gone positively ashen. He shrank back into his chair. "Good god, don't tell me you are about to cry like a woman again?"

Part one beta

"Don't call me that," Harry asked quietly.

"Call you what? Speak up!" Lucius yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Harry screamed back shooting straight out of his chair.

Lucius sat back. "Well, that's better. What has you in such a lather this time, Potter? You look like you need a drink." Lucius chuckled at himself.

"Don't ever call me boy and I won't ever call you Luci," Harry sneered. Lucius stared at Potter trying to take a measure of the young man.

"You take great liberties with my patience Potter. Make me a decent breakfast tomorrow and I will think about not calling you by that term." Lucius carefully gauged Harry's reaction looking for any signs of shock. What he saw instead was a mask slam into place of servitude and habit. He'd seen it before on his own house staff.

"What do you want me to make? Don't the servants and house elves do that for you?" Harry asked without batting an eyelash.

"So the rumors are true. The muggles treated you as a servant. Tell me Potter, why didn't you curse them?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't do magic over the summer holidays you know that." Harry shrugged.

"You could have easily done it while you were at school. Why didn't you?" Lucius sat forward with curiosity.

"When I was at school I put them out of my mind." Harry said simply.

"You, Mr. Potter are a conundrum. There is on the one hand a certain perplexity in how you think and proceed. Yet there is also a childish tendency to go forward with any lack of forethought."

"Does that make me a brat too?" Harry smirked.

"I'll get back to you on that. I've hardly known you long enough to say for a certainty but I would lean away from that conclusion based on what little I've witnessed." Lucius stood.

"Was that a compliment?" Harry smiled.

"Perhaps, good night." Without waiting for a response the man glided out of the room leaving Harry alone in the unwelcoming room. He quickly retired to his room as well.

End chapter 5 start chapter 6

Harry lay awake for a long time. Mr. Malfoy thought he was a conundrum? What about him? He always acted like Draco was his pride and joy but they argued like they hated each other. Then to hear him admit out loud his son was a brat? And that he hated him?

What was all that about breakfast? Where did he get his information? Yet that didn't bother him nearly as much as the fact Mr. Malfoy had pointed out. He could have cursed the Dursley's from school. Why didn't he? He got up and looked around his room for the first time.

The rug was plush and he couldn't resist bending over it to rub it with his hand. He then walked over to the windows. They were long and looked over very neatly manicured grounds. Boring! Harry turned and looked over the shelves at the books there. Dullsville. He opened the door and slipped into the hallway. There was just enough moonlight and candlelight to see. Harry went from room to room looking for anything of interest to do or to bring back to his room. On the lower level he finally found something of interest, drawn by the scent of chlorine he found a full size indoor swimming pool.

"Wobbly!" Harry called out hopefully. Only an instant passed before the elf appeared at his side.

"Master Harry what is you doing down here?" Wobbly asked pulling on her ears.

"I was thinking of going for a swim but I don't have any swim trunks or towels. Think you could find me some?" Harry smiled.

"Oh Master Harry doesn't have his wand. Wobbly forgets these things." With a snap of her fingers she produced both items. "Does Master need anything else?"

"No Wobbly, thanks." Harry began to pull off his shirt. Wobbly blushed and vanished.

Undressing quickly and donning the swim trunks Harry dove into the crystal clear water. Tension began to roll off of him in waves. After a few laps he floated lazily and his troubling thoughts returned, so he went back to laps.

Halfway across the pool he thought he heard screaming. He stopped and quietly swam over to the side, wondering if he'd been imagining things. Looking over the edge he saw Draco on a pool chair with the girl who had served dinner earlier fighting beneath him. A scream tore from her lungs again as Draco ripped off her uniform. Harry got out of the water quickly to help the young woman who was about to be raped.

"Lord Malfoy," a nervous house elf interrupted Lucius' bath. "Master Draco is at it again."

"Where now?" Lucius growled pulling himself from the water as the elf handed him a towel and his robe.

"The swimming pool Lord Malfoy," the elf said still shaking.

"Twit!" Lucius yelled before disapparating to the room. "DRACO!" he bellowed stopping his son an instant before he penetrated the young woman.

"You again," Draco sneered. "Can't anyone have fun in this tomb?"

"Malfoys do not rape! How many times have I told you this?" Lucius yelled as Harry stood there in shock as he took it all in. Draco was half naked over the girl whose uniform had been ripped to shreds. Lucius was acting as though he'd been through this before: he started to shake with anger.

"I don't believe you people!" Harry yelled shoving Draco off the girl before wrapping the young woman in his towel. "Are you okay? Do you need a healer?" He asked with concern.

"Saint Potter!" Draco sneered pulling up his pants. "Get out! This is none of your concern!"

"I will not stand by and watch the two of you hurt innocent people like they don't matter!" Harry helped the girl to the door to the arms of another servant that had appeared who looked like the girls mother.

"Draco did this not I. Never have I resorted to rape nor would ever condone it." Lucius said firmly.

"Bless you Master Harry," the woman whispered with tears in her eyes. Harry gulped past the tears he could feel welling up inside of him and nodded. Then he turned to the Malfoys, his green eyes flashing.

"How low can you go Draco Malfoy? You have to rape someone to get someone to have you?" Harry stood shaking with anger.

"Go to bed Mr. Potter," Lucius said carefully not wishing to have more of a scene.

Harry snarled. "Isn't it you that taught him all that servant stuff? I wondered why you had staff and elves. Never thought of this though. Mr. Weasley was right you are a disgrace to the Wizarding community! For crying out loud even your father says he won't do that and he worked for Voldemort!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Did Potter just defend him? Where was that shy boy now? But dressing down Draco was Lucius' responsibility not Potters. No matter how good he was at it. Draco interrupted his thoughts.

"Disgrace? You are the disgrace Potter! Nowhere to go? No family to rescue you so you have to come here? Tell me how long have you been buggering my father for his money?" Draco spat his vein in his neck throbbing again.

But Lucius had enough and smacked Draco so hard across the face an audible snap filled the air as blood dripped from the younger Malfoy's mouth. "Listen up boy and listen well, I will not have you raping the staff. Potter has a point. Get out of my face and keep your libido to your whores."

Harry paled remembering a phrase very close to that, "_Listen up boy and listen good." _He ran from the room as the memories of Uncle Vernon threatened to overcome him again. Closing his eyes he tried to remember how Lucius had said he didn't rape, that he wouldn't hurt him and had cast the spell over his own wand. He took a deep breath.

"Looks like your little whore can't handle the truth," Draco snapped.

Lucius grabbed Draco by the throat raising him a full foot off the floor. "You are treading on my last reserve of patience Draco. Leave the staff alone and leave Mr. Potter alone. If your reprehensible behavior continues I will disown you." Lucius said this in a harsh whisper as his eyes glinted like steel on a blade.

"You can't disown me. I'm your sole heir." Draco grunted as his hands tried to pull his fathers from his throat.

"Then the Malfoy name is better off dying then to live on in scum like you." Lucius tightened his grip making the muscles in his arm pop out.

"Mother will hear of this," Draco gasped as he turned puce again.

"Miss Black has no power over me. Either do you," Lucius tossed Draco aside like a rag doll before leaving the room. Upon returning to his room Lucius paced in an agitated state before he could calm himself enough to return to his bath.

Harry followed in his footsteps," Thanks for defending me back there."

Stamping down his temper from his fight with Draco, Lucius replied. "And thank you for accepting that I would not rape anyone."

Harry looked out the window longingly as he petted Hedwig. At least things were looking up in that regards, all his things had been delivered.

Draco was nightmare on the outside but he was the devil on the inside. Raping the staff? What was with this family anyway? The whole situation was bad beyond belief. At least Mr. Malfoy had put a stop to it. But he was more concerned for Draco's behavior than the poor girl!

And was it his imagination or did Mr. Malfoy check him out? And he had defended him too. Harry shivered and not sure if it was that last thought or the cool night air decided to go to bed. Maybe somehow tomorrow could be better.

PART TWO

THE WORLD FINDS OUT

"Mr. Potter, it's time to get up," Lucius knocked on Harry's door. "We have matters to discuss."

Harry was sorely tempted to cry out," Yes Aunt Petunia" but thought better of it. Instead he replied. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy let me get dressed." Tossing on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt he walked into the hallway. Lucius shook his head as he took in the casual appearance.

"Are all your clothes in this …state?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes, they are hand me downs from my cousin Dudley." Harry looked down at his worn trainers.

Lucius stopped walking. "What happened to your inheritance from your godfather, don't tell me you squandered it all already?"

"No sir, I haven't touched it. I'm not sure I will." Harry looked away down the hall.

"Why?" Lucius asked looking perplexed.

"Because," Harry choked, "It would mean he isn't coming back."

"Potter he isn't…" Lucius began gently.

"No offense sir, but it's none of your business. I don't wish to discuss it. If my clothing bothers you so much I'll spend some of the money from my parents and buy some." Harry snapped.

"We will discuss this at some other time Potter. I will let it go for now for we have other matters of which to attend." Lucius began walking briskly again and Harry realized they were headed outside. Feeling the summer sun beat down upon his face Harry smiled, stopped and closed his eyes letting it wash over him.

Lucius stopped again realizing that Harry was no longer following him. At the sight of Harry's smile and the innocent way he was worshiping the sun, Lucius smiled inwardly then frowned as he felt an odd attraction toward the younger man. He had the strangest urge to wrap his arms around the young man and feel that warmth too. "_Beautiful_," his traitorous mind supplied as it finally fixed an adjective to the scene before him.

"Oh do shut up!" Lucius snapped aloud. "Come along Potter."

"Why did you tell me to shut up, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never mind and stop calling me 'sir' you make me feel like I'm a million years old! My name is Lucius."

"But you call me Potter…" Harry retorted.

"Fine Harry look at this!" Lucius pointed out and Harry could make out a set of iron gates with a large 'M" on them at the end of a long drive. Standing at the gates were what looked to be every reporter in the Wizarding world. "That's not all." Lucius gestured in an annoyed manner to the right front yard where Harry could see the house elves destroying one howler after another as the staff hurried about to collect the letters that weren't howlers.

"Oh goodie," Harry moaned. "What do you suggest we do?"

Lucius rubbed his face in his hands before he ushered Harry back into the relative safety of the Manor. "Can you pretend to like me Harry? Not for too long, only about half an hour."

"Why should I? You are the one who ruined my life. You know I don't want to be here." Harry reminded Lucius.

"Yes Harry, but try to see the big picture if you will." Lucius urged him. "There will be hundreds of letters for you to open everyday until they finally grow tired. Your adoring public will want to hear responses directly from your own hand. There will not be a moments peace until they are assured you are alright."

"But I'm not alright …" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why must you be so stubborn? I already apologized and did what I could to make you trust me." Lucius interrupted. "This will affect the running of the Manor by my servants and staff!"

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask why do you have elves and staff?" Harry cocked his head to one side. Lucius closed his eyes against the perfect lips that were starting to pout. Yet his traitorous mind once again provided the adjective necessary – _kissable_.

"UGH! Stop pouting I can't take it!" Lucius turned away. "I have staff for the handling of guests and certain polite functions. The elves handle the dirty work that no self-respecting staff would touch."

"I am not pouting Lucius. But thanks for answering the question," Lucius grunted and turned to see Harry licking his lips. He moaned. Why was Harry suddenly attractive? He was NOT gay! "Must have eaten a funny kipper," Lucius mumbled to himself. "Harry, it would make life easier on the help if you agreed and it would ease the concerns of your friends." Inwardly Lucius saw this was the way to approach an argument with Harry as the young man's facial expression changed to one of worry.

"Fine, I'll do it, but on one condition," Harry scowled, rather impressively Lucius thought.

"And that would be?" Lucius inquired.

"I want my wand back." Harry walked up to Lucius so they were less than an arms length apart.

"Why?" Lucius frowned.

"Hello? Draco lives here and he hates me! I don't like being defenseless. Besides I want to cast a spell on him for what he did last night."

Lucius almost laughed at that reasoning. "What kind of spell?"

"An impotency spell so he can never get it up again unless the person wants it." Harry smiled cheekily.

A loud burst of laughter erupted from Lucius. He held his sides as it continued. Harry stood in shock. It was rare to see the man crack a smile but to see him laugh? It soon became infectious and Harry started to snicker too. Soon they were falling over each other with laughter. It took several minutes before breathing became difficult and the laughter died off. They still leaned on each other as they caught their breath. "Deal?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Deal, but I GET to do the spell!" Lucius smiled widely patting him on the back. "I can't believe I never thought of it before." They walked down to Draco's room, and Lucius slipped in to perform the spell. A moment later he re-emerged from the room with a hand over his face holding in laughter once more. The two walked quickly away before breaking into peals of laughter once more. "Merlin! That was the most fun I've had in years and it will stop his incessant womanizing too!" Lucius laughed putting his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"You're welcome, can I have my wand back now?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lucius looked down at him seriously. "Do you swear not to use it against me or to try to run off?"

"Deal. It's not like running off would do me any good anyway, since we'd still be bonded. You could send the Ministry after me." Harry shrugged then smiled as Lucius lowered his arm before taking his wand out of a pocket, then unshrunk it handing it back.

"I'm glad that you have thought this through. Now, shall we get ready for the press?" Lucius gestured toward the back doors. Harry nodded falling into step beside the man.

"I should let you know that I don't do well with crowds Lucius, or the press." Harry looked down then stopped. "Um, my clothes do they matter?"

"Damn," Lucius walked around Harry. "What size do you wear?"

"Don't know, never had new." Lucius shook his head, then with a wave of his wand transformed all Harry's clothes one size smaller and changed his trainers into a new pair of boots. "That's handy. Can you teach me that?"

"After this you are getting fitted. Absolutely absurd, never heard of such a thing in my life," Lucius muttered then waved the clothes another size smaller. After scruntizing Harry's coloring he made the top into a green dress shirt and the jeans into a pair of black trousers. Sighing he made them all one size smaller. He was about to go another size down when Harry grabbed his hand.

"If you go another size smaller on the trousers and I'll be able to hit high notes at the opera, just the shirt, yeah?" Harry asked. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry flushed. A sudden feeling of heat surged through Lucius as his traitorous mind went to work once more – _hung_."

"Stop it," Lucius mumbled.

"Eh? Stop what?" Harry asked. "Do you always talk to yourself Lucius?"

"Lately –yes." He waved his wand once more and the shirt went once size tighter. _Good lord, what a body he has. _Lucius twitched as he tried to deny the thought that Severus was correct, he was bisexual.

"Um, does mental illness run in purebloods?" Harry snickered. With flaring nostrils and an odd look in his eye Lucius glared at Harry who gulped and looked down. "Just wondered, with Draco and all."

Harry looked back up in time to see a small honest to goodness smile cross Lucius' face briefly. "Nice save Harry."

"Thanks." Harry beamed.

"Yes, well shall we?" Lucius gestured toward the gates. Paling considerably Harry nodded. "Do they bother you that much?" Lucius asked conversationally as they embarked on the long walk.

"Yeah, I shudder to think what that Skeeter woman will ask," Harry groaned staring down at his feet again. "Look, can't we just put a story out in the paper?"

"Not this time, they are already here. What are you afraid of? Is there something I should know?" Lucius asked with concern.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I don't know if they guessed or figured it out, but with us bonded they might put it together. Then they might start to wonder about you."

"Is your mind always as befuddled as your speech currently is?" Lucius teased a smile in his eyes. Harry pouted. "I was only teasing." Lucius looked away from those lips.

"What point were you trying to make Harry?" Lucius prodded.

"Maybe we should find out what they want to know first then make a statement together answering them so things don't get too embarrassing." Lucius stopped. With a nod he snapped his fingers.

"Lord Malfoy?" a distinguished man appeared suddenly at Lucius elbow. "Geoffrey be a good man and go get a list of questions from those vultures at the front gate. Tell them we will only answer questions we find suitable and addressable to the matter at hand." Geoffrey nodded and vanished.

"Why are we walking when we could apparate down there?" Harry snapped the tension obviously getting to him Lucius noticed as he was rubbing his neck again.

"You seemed to need time to gather yourself. Besides, I don't wish to become lazy as so many wizards are prone to become exceedingly dependant on their magic." Lucius gestured to a nearby bench under a tree. Harry nodded and walked over to it sitting down on one end as Lucius sat on the other. "Now while that was a commendable idea in regards to the press, I'd still like a straight answer. What is all this about?"

"It doesn't matter as long as they don't ask," Harry muttered reaching down to pick up a leaf before shredding into tiny pieces.

"We will be together for an exceedingly long period of time. It would do well to warn me of things that might be upsetting. You may not believe this but I am prone to temper."

Harry snorted, chuckled then broke into a loud laughter. "OH no, not you!"

"I wouldn't talk," Lucius smirked. Harry wasn't too bad to be around when they weren't fighting all the time, but what was he upset about? Why was he hiding it? He sat back draping one arm over the back of the bench looking at Harry thoughtfully as he added up the vague statements. _He's gay and thinks that they will think I am too. _ "Ah, so that's it. Are you concerned that they find out your true sexual nature or that they believe you find me to be a target of such inclinations?"

"Um…I…ah," Harry floundered trying to think of how to answer that question but was rescued at Geoffrey suddenly returned with a crack. He bowed and handed the list to Lucius who in turn handed it to Harry.

"If something there offends your delicate sensibilities you better strike it from the list now." Lucius said then watched as Harry produced a small cylinder from his back pocket.

"What's that?" Lucius snatched it from Harry's grasp.

"Hey!" Harry tried to grab it back but Lucius blocked him with one arm with ease.

"What is this? It's something MUGGLE!" Lucius said with disdain.

"So what?" Harry finally got it back and began to write.

"Why do you use muggle items? You are wizard, conjure up a self-inking quill!' Lucius sneered.

"You are such a snob. Look, the ink is inside. I can carry it anywhere and have no ink stains on my hands," Harry held out his calloused hands for Lucius to see that they were indeed stain free. "It's called a pen. You might even like pencils better, they can be erased. Well, I crossed out the ones I am in no way answering." Harry handed the paper back.

Lucius peered at what Harry had crossed out; questions about the battle, his sex life now that he was bonded, if he planned on taking a lover, if he was gay and if he was in love with either Draco or Lucius. "Vermin."

"The rest aren't too bad, but I don't know how to answer all of them," Harry flushed slightly and looked away. Lucius looked over the remaining questions many were innocuous except for the last few; was this a love match, did they plan on having children together and had Lucius fancied Harry from afar.

"Cross out the last few if you will with that _thing_," Lucius gestured as if shooing away a spider.

"Whatever," Harry shook his head and crossed out the last questions. "By the way, what are the answers to those?"

"No, maybe and not from afar," Lucius smirked as Harry blushed and stood up brushing off his clothes.

Recovering from the shock that Lucius _admired _him, Harry rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have to worry about the maybe."

"Why ever not?" Lucius openly looked Harry up and down making him blush vividly.

"You are straight as an arrow, so knock it off!" Harry stormed off toward the gate.

"Now, now Harry smile for your fans. I should tell you though, not all arrows fly perfectly straight or the same path at all times. But we can have a lovers quarrel later," Lucius chuckled. Harry stopped stunned at the revelation, causing Lucius to plow into him. As Harry fell to the ground Lucius reached out and grabbed him with one arm around his waist. Flashes went off as it the reporters saw Lucius holding Harry in what appeared to be a lovers embrace. "Smile for your fans," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear looking from afar as if he were kissing Harry's cheek, causing more flashes to go off.

"Why you pompous, overgrown, vicious-looking git!" Harry shoved Lucius off of him before storming off again.

"Vicious looking? What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius growled grabbing Harry by the arm and spinning him around effectively pinning him to his chest as more flashes went off.

"Let go of me!" Harry protested.

"Why does my 'overgrown' body bother you when it's this close?" Lucius whispered.

"Maybe," Harry admitted both to Lucius and to himself, his mouth dropped open before it slammed shut in a straight line. "Get off or they hear about Draco." Lucius let go and Harry was surprised to see what had been apparently been amusement leave his face to be replaced by anger. "I didn't mean it." Harry said quickly wishing to see the light in Lucius' eyes that had been there a moment ago when they were…were…_flirting, _his mind supplied.

Lucius was fighting to keep himself under control. For some bizarre reason he wanted to find another reason to hold Harry again. Then as he made the comment about Draco a feeling of bitter betrayal ripped though him quickly and just as suddenly melted when that look of complete concern for him filled those .._incredible_ green eyes. Lucius sighed. Whatever this was it was getting harder to deal with each passing moment. And why did Harry suddenly look so startled? Was that the first he admitted there was something between them? Lucius looked over his shoulder half expecting to see Draco. He rubbed a hand over his hair, "Let's go."

Confused and nervous Harry only nodded and followed starting at his new boots. He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other as if walking to an execution he failed to see the gate getting closer. Upon hearing Lucius clear his throat to speak again he looked up and seeing how large the crowd was shaken. Without thinking he reached out slipping his hand into Lucius'. More flashes went off and Harry pressed into Lucius' side thankful for the gates. "Easy Harry." Lucius whispered. "It's not the Dark Lord."

"He was only one person. Can we make this quick?" Harry gulped as the reporters jockeyed for position at the gates.

"Why does it bother you so?" Lucius asked with concern lacing his voice.

"It reminds me of being closed in my cupboard for days, almost like the walls close in like I'll be squished if I close my eyes for too long. Crowds are like that for me."

Lucius nodded. "They are on the other side of the gates. It's just you and I here on this side." He rested his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Come along now," he said slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders for moral support. As they stood in front of the gates Lucius moved behind Harry. Gratefully Harry leaned back into the man for comfort. Lucius massaged his shoulders.

"Members of the press let's make this brief. Harry and I bonded yesterday, as evidenced by our bracelets." Lucius held up Harry's arm. "He is now residing at Malfoy Manor. Miss Narcissa Black is no longer a member of the family. Thus we have fulfilled the terms out lined in the contract that I am sure you all have a copy of at this point. Harry and I found most of your questions to be too personal."

"Why won't you let Mr. Potter speak?" cried out a witch.

"I don't want to!" Harry yelled back.

"Why don't you want to talk to the press? Is Mr. Malfoy threatening you?" a wizard asked.

"Because you people have ruined my life over and over again. You're nothing but a bunch of…" Harry began, but Lucius held him tighter and when Harry looked up Lucius shook his head at him. "Well they are," Harry said quietly.

Lucius nodded. "I believe we are done here."

"Are you being held captive?" another reporter shouted out.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other. "I have my wand. I killed Voldemort. If I want to leave I'll blast my way out, yeah?" Harry held up his wand then leveled it at the reporters with a smirk.

"Now, now Harry," Lucius chuckled at the idea of blasting all the reporters away from the gates.

"Are you lovers? Did you commit adultery with Mr. Malfoy? IS that the real reason he cast aside his wife? Are you pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's love child?" Rita Skeeter yelled out. "I know you're gay Mr. Potter. I have here testimony from your last boyfriend."

"LIAR!" Harry screamed turning on his heel and pointing his wand at Rita.

The witch smiled. "Seems I've hit a sore spot. When was the last time you dated a girl Mr. Potter, fifth year? How old are you?" Other reporters were trying to pull Rita away.

Lucius turned and with a quick flash of magic from his wand a zipper appeared over the witch's mouth. Harry beamed at Lucius and put a lock on the zipper. Grinning happily as the other reporters laughed, the two turned to head back to the manor. "Zippers are muggle inventions," Harry said after a bit.

"I suppose some have their uses," Lucius gave Harry a warm smile. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked dreading what Lucius was about to ask.

"Are you still upset by the reporters?" Harry shook his head. "May I have my hand back? It's starting to cramp." Flushing slightly Harry let go of the man's hand. "That's quite a grip you have there." Harry didn't say anything but looked down at his boots again.

Lucius exhaled heavily. He was not good at dealing with feelings. Harry seemed to be overrun with feelings. Granted sometimes it was amusing to see his little outbursts but when he was either hurt, embarrassed or sulking Lucius was out of his element as to how to deal with it. He had hoped to put on a more domestic scene for the press. But they had worked well together. A question suddenly sprang to his mind. "Why did you not tell them that you are not willingly here?"

"Because your little whore is in love with you," Draco interrupted coming at them from behind a tree where he'd evidently been lying in wait.

"I warned you about your behavior Draco," Lucius snarled.

Draco laughed. "Oh yes, your warning. What was I thinking?" He circled them. "Nice clothes Potter. Father, did you decide to make your toy look better?"

"I loathe you," Lucius said loudly and clearly making the staff on the lawn stop, to take notice. The two men faced off trying to out glare each other. Harry took a step back feeling Lucius' anger rolling off him in waves of palatable magic. Wobbly appeared at Harry's side motioning him away from the two. Agreeing readily, Harry followed the house elf to a save distance away.

The two drew out their wands. "OH dear, not again," Geoffrey said in a low tone coming to stand by Harry and Wobbly.

"You mean this sort of thing happens often?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, Lord Malfoy has to take Master Draco down a peg or two every few months." Geoffrey sighed. "When the master was younger Lady Malfoy would never allow Lord Malfoy to spank, punish or even deny her child anything he even cast his eye upon. That is why he is the …well what you see before you." Geoffrey smiled at Harry. "It is nonetheless entertaining. Lady Malfoy also used to stop these before they went too far. This should prove to be the most interesting of all."

A shout brought Harry's attention back to the two Malfoys, Lucius' cloak seemed to be smoking as he tossed it to the ground in disgust. He threw a curse at Draco tossing him back into a tree. Draco's next curse sent Lucius to his knees. The senior Malfoy transformed the tree behind Draco into a Manticore, which hit Draco with its massive tail tossing him up into the air before batting him like a ball into a wall in a nearby garden. Bleeding and staggering Draco tried to curse his father again, but Lucius transformed a rock into a mirror and the spell bounced back hitting Draco. Large angry boils burst forth on Draco's skin as he screamed and writhed in pain. Lucius regained his legs and strode over to Draco.

"Admit defeat Draco," Lucius announced clearly his wand pointed at his writhing son.

"Take it off!" Draco cried out in pain.

"Concede that I am the victor once again," Lucius growled.

"Never!" Draco yelled before Lucius' wand burst forth once again with a pulse of pure power. Suddenly Draco was gone. Lucius transformed another rock into a small jar, before picking something up in disdain with the tip of his wand and putting it inside. He strode back over with a large smirk on his face then handed the jar to Geoffrey. "See he is fed." Harry looked over to see the large blond slug in the tiny jar. Lucius shook his head then walked away back toward the Manor.

"Is that Draco?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, see the silver eyes at the top of the stalks and the tuft of blond hair?" Geoffrey pointed out.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for some salt right now," Harry laughed. "I have to tell Ron. Is there a fire I can use?"

"Lord Malfoy disapproves of family matters leaving the Manor," Geoffrey said while pointing the way with a smile. Harry nodded and ran off toward the house. It didn't take long for Harry to spot the fire, toss in the powder and call to the Burrow. Lucius spotted him as he ran into the Manor and followed him curiously then seeing what he was about to do stood outside the doorway to listen.

"Ron?" he asked putting his head into the fireplace.

"HARRY!" Molly cried out. "Oh Harry dear are you alright? When Arthur told us we were so shocked!"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. Is Ron home?" Harry smiled happily.

"Are you eating enough? You look pale, Harry dear," Molly said as she moved toward the stairs. "RONALD FIRE CALL! IT'S HARRY!" She turned back to Harry. "Now tell me how you plan to escape. You have my full support of course…"

"Mrs. Weasley we are legally bond to each other. I've read about bonding, there's nothing I can do. Granted I wasn't happy about it, but it beats the Dursley's – most of the time."

"HARRY!" Ron bounded downstairs ducking as he ran, it seemed he'd had yet another growth spurt. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the Malfoys. Look I have got to tell you what just happened. The Malfoys had a duel and Draco's a slug in a jar! Have any salt?" Harry laughed. Molly looked horrified and Ron doubled over in laughing.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Molly covered her mouth.

"MUM, that's the git!" Ron looked over at his mom as he came to sit in front of the fire. "Is he holding you captive? Dumbledore told Dad he carried you out against your will!"

Harry rubbed his neck. "That's true. The first night was bad. But then well, let's just say Draco is a git here too and Lucius isn't so thrilled with the one true heir."

"Wow, but he puts on such a 'my son is god' act." Ron laughed.

"I think he's the best actor I know. He's even acting nice toward me," Harry frowned as he said this aloud making him wonder if it was an act or real.

"But Harry why did he do it? I don't get it!" Ron pressed looking angry and confused his red face quickly being surpassed by his face.

"I can bring some honor and power to him apparently." Harry shrugged.

Ron looked over his shoulder and leaned into the fire. "But you don't you know," Ron looked ill now turning slightly white," fancy him do you?"

"This is Lucius Malfoy, remember? He treats his servants and staff like a lower life form. When he saw my pen he acted like it was a disgrace to be carrying it. We've already had a few screaming matches too. He might be good looking, but it's easy to see why Draco is a snob. One of the servants said that Mrs. Malfoy never let Draco be punished and he had everything he wanted. He's been pretty decent today though," Harry shrugged.

"You're not answering me and I know what that means. Just be careful Harry, he's a dangerous man. Hey, before I forget send Hermione a letter? She's going crazy with worry. She thinks you're being held as sex slave." Ron shuddered.

"Tell her to lay off the romance novels. It will rot her brain." Harry laughed. "Mind you it would take years."

"So you think your…I mean …well do you think you'll be coming to visit soon?" Molly asked over Ron's shoulder.

"I don't think Lucius will care as long as I promise to come back, but I better wait for the press to die down, yeah?"

Ron looked pale again. "Must you call him that?"

"Would you rather I called him my husband?" Harry laughed as Ron shook his head quickly.

Molly pushed Ron aside using a plate of cookies to draw him away. "Well, Harry at least you know he wants children. And you'd look so cute pregnant!" An eager light filled her eyes.

"MUM!" Ron shouted. Harry's mouth dropped open at the very thought.

"Err…Um…I have to go now. Tell Ron I'll write Hermione," Harry pulled away from the fire ending the call. "That woman has a serious issue with having children!"

Lucius smirked, nodded and walked down the hall. Did he want to have children with Harry? Not now certainly, he wasn't even sure their relationship stood. It was fortunate that Harry cried out his anger over the situation instead of destroying the house. What were they now? No longer enemies, not quite friends, but definitely not lovers either. Perhaps on the way to friends with hopes of friendlier? Heirs. Did he want more heirs? The first one had to go that much was certain. The Manor was much more pleasant with Narcissa gone. Since Draco was slithering around in a jar it would be the ideal time to have him disowned once and for all, he shivered: no-definitely no more children. Lucius told the staff he was heading out to see his solicitor and disapparated away.

Harry wandered around the Manor trying to memorize it all, and then feeling restless went back to the pool for a swim. After a few hours he called for Wobbly.

"Is Master Harry wanting something?" the elf asked as she appeared.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked feeling a bit lost being all alone in the strange house.

"Lord Malfoy went to his solicitor's office." Wobbly answered without missing a beat.

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"Is something wrong Master Harry?" Wobbly pulled at her pillowcase. Pulling himself out of the pool Harry sat at the side with his feet and legs still in the water. He stared into the clear water lost in thought. "Is Master Harry upset?"

"Maybe, well no, or at least I shouldn't be. I mean I shouldn't be surprised. He's gone to have the bond dissolved I suppose. No one ever wants me around them. Dumbledore didn't keep me, the Dursley's didn't want me ever and then I get tied up in this and no one did anything. Now he's gone to get rid of me just like everyone else. I suppose I should be happy. I'm just tired of being shuffled around really."

"Maybe Lord Malfoy went for another reason. Does Master Harry want to stay here now?"

Harry began to kick his feet in the water. Lucius returned home, after looking around for Harry he heard the splashing and headed toward the pool.

"I don't know. It's certainly the nicest home I've ever had. A little boring sometimes. I just thought that it might last longer."

Lucius stopped at the doorway as Harry's voice echoed out. What might last longer? Lucius wondered.

"Does Master Harry want to stay here now?" Wobbly asked hopefully. "You can stay with us elves in the cellar! Lord Malfoy won't see you there. It's not the house proper. That way he can't throw you out like Mistress."

"I'm surprised he didn't tell me he was going to the solicitors to get rid of me. Must have been dealing with the reporters. When he found out …" Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I guess I thought that maybe we weren't enemies anymore. It seemed as though there was something more. Now I suppose, I'll be heading back to school."

"I would have to bring you back, if you returned for more post-graduate studies Harry. Professor Snape can tutor you here in your studies." Lucius entered the room and took in the sight of Harry at the side of the pool. He walked over to the pair as Wobbly stood up and pulled on her ears.

"You may leave now," Lucius looked at Wobbly who turned sad eyes on Harry. The raven-haired man was looking angrily at Lucius for being so dismissive to the elf. "Fine! I'd like to speak with Harry."

"She stays," Harry said breathing heavily. "She is well aware of what you are about to do."

"Rather glib and impertinent under the circumstances as you see them, aren't you?" Lucius sneered.

"Misery loves company. I'd rather not be alone for my dismissal." Harry looked into the water as he hung his head.

Lucius sighed in exasperation. "Why must you be this way? I wish to have a simple civil conversation, is that too much to hope for?"

"This is a non-violent discussion. Go right ahead and say what you will. You're going to anyway." Harry gritted his teeth preparing himself for the moment.

"Do you not listen? I said Severus may tutor you here if you chose because you are staying! If you had thought to ask me instead of jumping to conclusions I would have told you that I was not at my solicitors to seek a way out of our bonding!" Lucius snarled in aggravation. He waved his wand over his clothes transfiguring his boxers into a pair of swimming trunks as the rest of his clothing flew to a safe distance folding themselves into neat pile seamlessly. "You'll excuse me Harry, _Wobbly, _I have need for cooling off."

"Wait!" Harry jumped up as Lucius pushed past him to get into the pool. In his anger he didn't think to curb his strength and Harry toppled into the pool hitting his head off the side. A splash followed by a sharp clunk resounded through the room.

"Master Harry!" Wobbly cried. Lucius was already turning quickly realizing Harry had fallen in, when he noticed that Harry was sinking to the bottom of the pool like a stone. Without a second thought, he dove into the pool thinking only of Harry's survival. He swept down and grabbed Harry, gasping as he broke the surface of the water with the added weight of the young man in his arms.

"Get a healer you fool!" Lucius barked and the elf vanished to do Lord Malfoy's bidding. Harry sagged over Lucius' arms as the stronger man brought him out of the water laying him on the floor carefully. "Enervate!" Harry didn't budge. "Damn it, don't do this!" Lucius shook Harry. A Healer appeared with Wobbly and they ran over to where Harry lay.

Lucius sat back on his heels and tried not to panic while he watched the Healer.

_Why did I shove him like that? This is my fault. He's not breathing. No, he'll be okay. This is Harry Potter he must be all right. It can't end like this. Please Harry, don't die._ _OH god, say something anything, forgive me just be all right_.

After a quick once over the Healer shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Lucius yelled and threw himself over Harry's body his arms bouncing off Harry's chest as he pounded again and again.

Water sputtered out of Harry as he did and then he began to choke up more water. "Harry!" Lucius yelled pulling the man to his side so he could expel more water. The Healer was stunned. He had not heard a heartbeat. Quickly he checked over Harry again.

"He appears to be alright now." The Healer shook his head. "Yet a minute ago he wasn't breathing, only Harry Potter could come back from the dead." Harry continued to cough up water. The healer and Lucius held him forward so he could cough it all up.

"You are a very lucky man Mr. Potter. I'm still not sure why it happened but Mr. Malfoy brought you back from the dead. He saved your life."

Lucius glared at the Healer and elf who were taking the hint and both quickly left. Once everyone had left, Lucius let down his guard and gathered Harry into his arms. He held him closely to his chest. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"Lucius?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm okay."

**End Ch. 11**

"You were dead," Lucius said in a shaky voice. "Dead. You weren't breathing. I was wrong Harry. I was angry. It was foolish. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that Lucius. You're right I should have waited to ask you. This is still all so new. When I found out you went to the solicitors I just thought you were ready to get rid of me. Lucius, why were you at the solicitors?" Harry asked trying to rid himself of the lingering fear that he was being cast aside again.

"To have Draco removed from the Manor. He's the sole heir and will have his due, but in the meantime I can no longer put up with his intolerable behavior. But that's another matter, I'm more concerned with you."

Harry's green eyes looked into Lucius' pale eyes to see there was something there that wasn't there before. "So where do we go from here?"

"Harry, just let me hold you and we can go from there alright?" Lucius still sounded shaken. Harry was surprised to hear the emotion in his voice and to feel his strong arms tremble as he held him tightly. Lucius didn't want to get rid of him. Harry smiled as he realized that, curling into the comforting embrace.

Managing to wiggle an arm free he put a hand to Lucius' cheek. "I'm fine although I can feel a heck of a bump coming in on my skull. Really, I'm okay." But Lucius didn't let go, even after Harry dropped his hand. After a few minutes Harry spoke up again as he brushed the hair from Lucius' face. "If you want to hold me all night can we move to a more comfortable location?"

"Are you mocking me?" Lucius smiled. Harry felt special and warmed from within being the sole recipient of that honest genuine smile.

"Never," Harry whispered. Lucius was overcome with the desire to kiss the man in his arms. He'd never been attracted to a man before. Is this what it meant to be bi? Was this something that Harry simply exuded that drew people to him? No, Lucius thought looking into the deep green eyes, at the perfect lips at the slight nose and heavy brows that set off his dark hair. It was just him who was so utterly and totally captivated. He stroked Harry's wet hair watching the water glisten over it and noticing how soft it was. "As much as I'm enjoying this attention Lucius this floor is really uncomfortable. Did you want to get back into the pool?

"Oh right," Lucius and Harry worked together to stand upright. "I can't say I'm really interested in being anywhere near this pool again tonight." He donned his clothes again as did Harry. They stood together awkwardly for a moment facing each other. "After you." Lucius said at last. Yet as they walked silently back upstairs to their respective bedrooms they both felt the change in dynamics in their relationship. There are some things you can't experience together without coming out of it closer, and a life and death situation is one of them – no matter how it began.

In the next few days, the two men managed to find a bit of a routine. Harry spent the afternoons being tutored by Snape toward his post-graduate degree. Lucius spent the days at the Ministry. They took their suppers together with limited conversation surrounding either Harry's studies or rumors at the Ministry. It seemed Snape and Harry had managed to bury the hatchet and the Professor had more respect for Harry in both not simply accepting his degree from Hogwarts being enough and that he'd come to grips with his current situation as best he could. Harry in turn saw that the Professor was taking time from his own schedule to tutor him and as a friend of Lucius'.

It was during one of the afternoons when Snape was finishing up tutoring that Lucius came home early, walking into the library where they were studying.

"Well, how goes the lesson?" Lucius said walking in the room as the sun began to lower in the sky. He patted Harry on the back fondly.

"Harry seems to be doing better than even I would have believed him capable," Snape remarked coolly.

"Thanks," Harry stood. "I'm going to go put my things away." He left the room so the friends could talk.

"Is it me or are you two getting along?" Lucius chuckled.

"We can communicate with a minimal amount of friction." A small smile flitted across Lucius' face.

Severus folded his arms over his chest. "A letter came for you, from the Club."

Lucius froze in his tracks. "The Club?"

"Yes, it's fairly obvious you and Harry are not sexually involved. Why should it bother you?" Snape's dark eyebrow raised was Lucius having feelings for Harry? This was the second time that it seemed Lucius was showing a bisexual tendency or was it his imaginings?

"I don't think I'll have need of their services again." Lucius said stiffly.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" Harry asked coming into the room seeing how Lucius had gone rigid; a sign he learned meant he was upset in some way.

"I need to deal with something in town," Lucius replied.

"Why not let Draco go in your stead?" Severus asked.

"He's still in that jar," Harry replied without a second thought.

"Jar? Where is my godson?" Severus snapped at Harry.

"We had a duel and I transformed him into a slug. The staff has being seeing to his needs." Lucius smirked. "I kept him there while I had some legal work done."

"I'm going to go release him and he better be alright Lucius or so help me…" Severus raged.

"He's fine. I've checked on him every day, transforming him back asking if he's changed his attitude but he hadn't."

"What legal matters had to leave Draco in a jar?" Snape sneered.

"I'm having him legally removed from the Manor, until he has a change of attitude or until it becomes legally his at my passing," Lucius sighed. "It need not of come to this but you know how stubborn he is, this way I've given him several chances, without further bodily harm."

"Further?" Snape asked incredulous, he would never understand how the Malfoys settled things.

"I said we had a duel, which of course, I won." Lucius smirked.

"Malfoys," Snape put his palm on his forehead. Harry tried not to laugh. Shaking his head Snape stormed from the room presumably to transform Draco back.

"Do you mind if I go with you Lucius? I don't want to be here when he transforms back. Besides, I've not left the house since I got here." Harry asked hopefully.

"It was not my intention to hold you prisoner. I don't know if you really want to be with me this time." Lucius tried to convey his meaning but Harry was oblivious.

"You owe me a trip out," Harry pleaded.

"Well, I suppose it would be best if we appeared together," Lucius hedged.

Harry rolled his eyes but got up excited to get out. "Let's go."

Lucius nodded and took Harry by the hand as they disapparated.

When the reappeared Harry found himself standing in the middle of what looked to be a luxury hotel.

"Welcome to the Club sir, Mr. Malfoy," a buxom woman in a skimpy negligee gestured toward the back room. "We've been waiting for you. Miss Candy has a surprise for you." The woman rang a bell and giggles could be heard from behind a door.

"I need to talk to…" Lucius began as Harry started to get the hint as to where they were. The door swung open and Candy ushered them in. "Miss I really need to speak with your manager. I no longer have need…" Lucius tried again as Harry watched the lights come up to reveal a long line of women up and down the room standing in rows, wearing next to nothing at all. A smiling blond woman greeted them.

"We've missed you! So I made a surprise for you, you can choose any you…" she began but Lucius interrupted her.

"As I've tried to say several times I wish to revoke my membership in the Club. I no longer have need for it." Lucius said firmly. It was at this point the woman noticed Harry staring at Lucius in disgust.

"Oh, so the rumors are true. You've gone and gotten yourself a fellow. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," the woman ushered them both out to the dismay of the women and girls inside if the disappointed cries were any indication.

"Well, you will understand that I would like to be taken from your rolls," Lucius said firmly and watched as his name was taken off the large scroll at the front desk. Then Harry and Lucius disapparated out to a large park near a restaurant," I thought you'd like dinner out for a change."

Harry didn't say anything only nodded and let himself be led to a private café table in the rear of the restaurant.

"I've upset you again." Lucius began after their drinks had been served.

"I'm trying to understand why you went there." Harry said softly as he tried to wipe the vision of all those women from his mind.

Lucius inhaled deeply then exhaled visibly. "My marriage to Narcissa had not been 'complete' since Draco was born."

"Oh," Harry stared down at the table then looked up as their meal was served. He began to eat in silence. "Lucius?"

"Hmm?" Lucius asked twirling a bit of pasta around his fork.

"What did you mean by saying that you didn't have need for it anymore?" Lucius didn't need to ask what 'it' was. It was fairly clear that they were still on the same topic.

"It no longer suits my needs or tastes." Lucius said after only a moment's hesitation.

Harry put down his fork. "So you don't want women anymore?"

"Not now," Lucius carried on eating as if nothing was happening.

"It might be your own personal matter but I think I have a right to know if you are going to be …seeing someone." Harry finished lamely. Somehow this whole situation was unnerving him to no end. Did he want Lucius for himself? Granted the man was gorgeous, but had he forgiven everything?

Lucius stopped eating, wiping his mouth with his napkin before tossing an arm over the back of his chair and looking at Harry seriously. "I am already taken."

"You were 'taken' before and it didn't stop you from …going elsewhere," Harry stammered out.

"If you recall I said I would never force you or expect you to fulfill any marital obligations." Lucius said in a softer tone. No doubt not wishing to be overheard.

"Yeah, I know," Harry stared into his lap and began to play with the edges of the napkin there.

"Harry, look at me," Lucius asked. "If you want to take this further I must confess it will be new territory for me. Also, I have mixed thoughts in regards to the matter. Nonetheless, I seem to think on it a great deal of time with rising interest."

"And?" Harry asked curiously.

"The ball is in your court." Harry nodded then swallowed trying to quell the rising emotions in his chest as Lucius called for the check. As the waitress returned to the table she smiled as she saw Harry cover Lucius' hand with his own. They left the restaurant walking around the small town together, looking in some windows while actually entering some shops, holding hands all the while. And so they started their relationship one step at a time, at long last.


End file.
